Saint Seiya Christmas One Shots
by Yami Jay
Summary: Since 2007, I've been writing stories for the Saint Seiya Secret Santa. I decided to publish the fics in their original format here. So enjoy! And many characters in the fics. *2013 is added*
1. Author's Message

**Saint Seiya Christmas One Shots**

**Author's Message**

Hello everyone!

I've decided to publish my Saint Seiya Secret Santa fanfictions I've done over the years here. It started in 2007 and I kept going each year, except 2012, where I took a break. So, you will read my stories up until 2011, since I can not publish this year's story until... Well... Next year.

Please note that some of the stories will not be beta read because I decided to publish them the way they were. Same thing with the formating.

So, please enjoy!

Yami Jay


	2. 2007

**Everlasting Snow and Love Letter**

**For T**

* * *

_This is for T. as I am her Secret Santa. It was a challenge since I'm no Asgard Saga fan (HECK! I'm a Gold Saint fan) and really, I was wondering what I could do… I'm sorry if some of the characters seem OOC, but please understand I'm not familiar with the Asgard saga._

* * *

Snow storms and freezing weather was a familiar thing for this time or the year and place of the world. It was one of those days when the sky was clear, right after a snow storm that someone was walking in a forest, enjoying one of those days.

A young man was walking in the snow, leaving a trace in the heavy snow, but he really didn't care; he enjoyed walking in it, especially if he was in the forest. He stopped a moment to look around until his glance stopped in one particular place. The young man couldn't help to snort; it was just one of his comrades, observing him.

"What is your reason to be here Fenrir," asked Alberich, smirking.

The young wolf man looked at Alberich and didn't answer right away, still looking at him. "I do have the right to be here too… And I feel more comfortable in the forest anyway," replied Fenrir, looking away.

"Whatever you say…" added Alberich. The magenta haired man just resumed his walking. It was such an obvious answer coming from the other God Warrior; of course he was more comfortable in the forest since he had been brought up by wolves. Sometimes, Alberich wondered if Fenrir was any different that he was; Alberich loved nature and his forest more than the palace sometimes. His amethyst forest was a place he could think of his future plans.

Finally reaching his favorite spot in the forest, Alberich sat down near a tree to finally have a moment to think, closing his eyes to forget the moment. He always came to this spot when he wanted to avoid Siegfried, who always seemed to annoy him, or to get reprimanded by Hilda. He really wished that those two would leave him alone; he thought of Siegfried as nothing more than a fool who couldn't tell the woman he loved his feeling and that he could do better than Hilda has the ruler of Asgard. He was, after all, the smartest man of Asgard. This was frustrating him highly that not many recognized that Hilda might not be as fitting to rule as he was. As one of the members of a noble asgardian family, he had rights.

As the minutes passed, Alberich kept thinking about his plan; he wanted to show everyone that he was not just a God Warrior of Asgard, but someone capable to rule over it. He was musing when he heard someone's foot step in the heavy snow. He didn't even acknowledge the person and kept musing.

"Siegfried has been searching for you for quite some times," said the person.

Alberich opened his eyes and looked the blond musician standing in front of him. Somehow, he wasn't that surprised to see someone coming to get him because the appointed leader of the God Warriors was searching for him. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"What does he want with me?" asked Alberich, a little annoyed.

"He wants to talk to you about your recent action," replied Mime.

"As far as I'm concern, I didn't do anything wrong," added the Delta warrior.

"Obviously, you have a different definition than Siegfried about the word wrong," said the musician. "You better get up and go to the palace right now."

Alberich just snorted and didn't make a move to actually get up. He didn't move for a while or even made a move to tell Mime to get away, until the blond warrior sighed and sat beside the nature manipulator. They sat there, for a moment, until Mime got annoyed and got up again, leaving Alberich there. That made the young man relieved; he didn't want to bother with Mime.

Minutes had passed, and then hours when a few other footsteps had registered by Alberich, but this time he looked before he was interrupted. He was in big trouble; Mime had left, only to come back with Siegfried and Syd. Somehow, he knew he wasn't going to get away with it.

Not so far, Fenrir was petting some of the younger wolf of his pack when he could hear Siegfried's voice booming from somewhere in the forest. Fenrir just frowned; Siegfried must have found Alberich after all and the later was in big trouble. Not that he cared, but Alberich must have done something wrong… Again.

Back at Alberich, the said young man had to block his leader's scream. Whatever he did must have been horrible if the ever calm leader was this worked up.

"What is it?" asked Alberich.

"You know why I've came here to do," said Siegfried. "You had NO RIGHT to do what you did!"

"Oh? I thought I was doing you a huge favor," replied Alberich, smirking. "You know, sometimes, it's annoying to see you hide your…"

"Al-be-rich!" yelled Siegfried. "Don't you DARE!"

"Dare what? You are as obvious as Hagen about Freya," added Alberich.

This comment made Syd and Mime, who had stayed, chuckled a bit. That earned them a glare from Siegfried. Finally annoyed, he grabbed Alberich by the collar and dragged him back to the palace.

**Later**

After being brought back to the palace by Siegfried and being reprimanded by Freya (Siegfried didn't want Hilda to know about all of this, since it did involve her), he was left alone with some of the other God Warrior.

"I can not believe you… You send a forged love letter to our Priestess from Siegfried?!" said Hagen. "No wonder that he was pissed!"

"Hagen… I was tired of seeing him as lovesick as he was," replied Alberich. "I thought I was doing him a BIG favor… And I only got yelled at."

"The letter never got to her I presume," asked Syd.

"Obviously…" replied Alberich. "If it had, I wouldn't have been yelled at by him and reprimanded by Princess Freya."

"Maybe he just wants to tell her himself…" mused Hagen.

"That will never happen and you know it," said Alberich. "The possibilities are as bad as you telling how you feel to Princess Freya."

Hagen gave a death glare to Alberich, who just smirked and got up. The poor lad was so obvious too. He left the room, getting to his own. Sometimes, he thought that others were easy to read; that's why he managed to do what he wanted to do.

"I guess it's another thing I should do… I wonder what will happen if I did the same thing for Hagen…" mused Alberich. That made him laughed and kept walking.

**The END**

**OMAKE:**

A small envelop was on Hilda's desk. She had not touched it yet since she didn't get the time to read her personal letters; she only had the time to read papers related to her Kingdom. She reached it for it and looked at it.

"A love letter?"

* * *

**Author's note**: DONE! I know it's short and it's a little farfetched, but it's the best I can do with my limited knowledge about the Asgard Saga. It's a little bit humoristic too.

_And…_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	3. 2008

**Title**: Broken and Heal Wings

**Serie**: Saint Seiya

**Couple**: Shaka x Mu, mention of Kanon x Rhadamanthys

**Rating**: PG because of a little fighting and kissing.

**Note**: This is my little gift to Kuriboh, who I was the Secret Santa. I would like to say that if it sounds a little sketchy is because I had so little time. RL can be a little brat.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Saint Seiya. I wish I did.

**Broken and Heal Wings**

The war against Hades was over and a few months after, Zeus, the Ruler of all Gods, had decided to bring back everyone that had fallen during this Holy War. Specters, Saints and even Mariners were brought back to life. The week after the resurrection, a peace treaty was made between Athena, Hades and Poseidon, making possible to everyone to be at rest and take a long break.

With the treaty, it was normal to see some Specters and Mariners at Sanctuary. Often, you could see Isaac, Hyoga and Camus together, either training or having a discussion. And the presence of Rhadamanthys around Kanon was difficult to not notice. It was often that Specters and Mariners to train with the Saints, even if sometimes some of them were training too hard.

In was one of those mornings when everyone was in the training arena to start their daily training. The first match had been between Aiolia and Aioros, which provided a lot of great moments. The next match was about to start; it was Myu and Mu. Rhadamanthys had told Mu it might not be the best of ideas to have a training match with Myu since the Specter was still sore for his lost during the Holy War. Many of his arm brothers agreed, even Shaka, who usually wouldn't even be in the arena. Although he felt that the Judge and his friends might be right, Mu wanted to try.

And now, they were facing each other, waiting for the bell to start training. It was now that Mu was having second thoughts; he maybe should have listened to the others. But no matter, he readied himself to fight the other psychokinesis.

"Are you sure Mu?" asked telepathically Shion, sensing his student's doubts.

"_**Yes, I'm sure,"**_ replied Mu, using the same mean.

The bell was heard at that moment and Myu was the first to attack, leaving Mu only able to defend himself by putting up a Crystal Wall and wait for an opening. After a few moments, Mu managed to teleport elsewhere to start an attack, but it seems like Myu saw that one coming and immediately attacked Mu before he could, sending him hitting hard one of the new changes of the training ground; a rock wall.

Mu, a little dazed, tried to get up but felt something shaking. He looked up and saw some of the rocks falling down on him. The only thing he managed to do was to create a small shield, but it was not enough, he was buried under the rocks.

All the Gold Saints and some of the guest were stroke by horror for a few seconds, before Aiolia, Shaka, Milo and Camus got up and ran toward the pile of rocks that covered the Aries Saint. Kiki would have joined them, if it wasn't for Shiryu and Shion holding him in place.

"DARN IT!" yelled Aiolia, very worried. "Hoi! Alde! Come and help us will you!"

It didn't take a second and the Taurus Saint was helping his friends. He was quickly followed by most of the Gold Saints, who made quick work of the rocks. They found Mu, injured, even if he had pulled a shield around himself and obviously unconscious.

As for Myu, he looked pleased with himself. He was happy with what he had done.

"I wouldn't be too happy if I were you," said a very cold voice. Myu turned to see a very angry Rhadamanthys looking at him. It was at this moment he regretted what he did.

**~ Later ~**

After dealing with all of Mu's injuries, most of the Saints had left Mu's temple, leaving its guardian resting in his bed. Only Shaka had stayed with him, watching over him. Shaka had internally cursed Aiolia for forcing him to stay; the proud lion knew of his feeling for the First Temple Guardian. Shaka sighed; the fight had scared the living day light out of him, even if he didn't show it. He was glad that Rhadamanthys dealt with Myu, because he might have caused a diplomatic accident. He was lucky that Shion had decided to let Kiki sleep at the Last Temple.

Shaka sighed again and looked at Mu. He was asleep, but it was obvious it was more a sleep made by injuries and medicine. Looking after him gave Shaka the time to think about a lot of things, but everything lead back to the sleeping Saint in front of him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Mu was starting to wake up.

Everything was blurry and painful for Mu. The only thing he could remember was the rock falling on him. He blinked a few times to get his vision clear and turned his head to his side. He saw that Shaka was sitting beside his bed frowning and probably thinking about something.

"Shaka..." finally said Mu.

The Virgo Saint woke up from his daze and looked at Mu. He was relieved to see his fellow Saint awake. "You're finally awake," replied Shaka. "I think you scared everyone after this fight." _And me,_ thought Shaka.

"I wouldn't be surprised about that," added Mu, trying to sit up. He winced and Shaka noticed it; he got up and helped Mu to lay back down.

"It's better if you stay in your bed Mu," said Shaka. "You are pretty injured."

"Maybe you are right," finally Mu, letting Shaka laying him down. "Where's Kiki?"

"The Pope let him stay in the Last Temple until you are fit to get up," replied Shaka, with a gentle voice. "So you won't have to worry about him."

Even if he knew Shaka was right, Mu couldn't help to worry. Kiki was more like a son than his disciple. He knew that the young boy would worry for him and Mu had the urge to get up and go reassure Kiki. It was with these thoughts that Mu tried again to get up and Shaka gently pushed him down.

"Shaka..."

"I know you are worried, but I can't let you get up," replied Shaka, with a slightly worried voice. "I couldn't be at peace with myself if something happened with you on your way there."

At that, Shaka knew he said something he shouldn't have. He sat on his chair; he knew this wouldn't go unnoticed with Mu. The Aries Saint had always been sharp when it came to certain things. He was frantic in his mind when he felt a hand on his. He looked and saw Mu's smiling at me. All of his worries melt with this smile.

"Shaka, is there something you wanted to say?" asked Mu, with a small grin.

"Beside you scared everyone, including myself," replied Shaka, feeling like smiling too. "I... It's maybe not time for me to say anything."

Silence filled the room for a little moment, but not in Shaka's thought. A little voice, who was strangely like Aiolia's, was arguing with him to tell how he felt toward Mu.

Mu found it amusing how things had changed; among many things, some of the Saints had changed for the better. Shaka was one of them by showing a little bit more of his human side, thanks to the more social Saint that was Aiolia. Mu was also familiar with Aiolia's tactics; if he had been right, Aiolia was the one that told Shaka to stay. He also knew that Aiolia was a matchmaker, just like Milo was. It was those two who managed the miracle of Aioros and Saga being together now. With that, Mu had put two and two together to figure what the Leo Saint was trying to do for his best friend.

Mu just sighed and decided that if Shaka wasn't going to say a thing, he had to make him move from his chair. He knew if he tried to get up, Shaka would at least try to push him down on his bed again, which gave him an idea. So, he tried for a third time to move up.

Shaka, noticing the movement in the bed, got up and tried to push gently Mu down he was instead pulled down in the bed by Mu. He was shocked to hear a soft chuckle coming from Mu.

"Mu?"

"Even I could figure Aiolia's tactics Shaka," replied Mu. "He only is trying to help you in his very subtle way."

At the comment, Shaka couldn't help to let his own little chuckle out. "Sometimes I wonder how I ended being best friend with him," finally said Shaka.

"No one knows, but don't you think with would be unfortunate to let his effort go to waste," asked Mu.

"Very unfortunate," replied Shaka. He placed himself in a better position and was about to kiss for the first time when he heard a loud voice coming near the room.

"MASTER MU!"

Shaka moved quickly out of the bed and back to his chair when Kiki entered the room before jumping on the bed.

"You're awake! I was so worried!" said Kiki, hugging his master.

Shaka was frustrated. He looked and saw Aiolia with an apologizing expression. It would seem he tried to make sure Kiki wouldn't come down and see Mu, but failed. Shion was beside Aiolia, also pretty much a little sorry for this.

Mu and Kiki talked for a long while until Shion decided that his student needed rest, leaving the two alone. Aiolia followed quickly and just told Shaka again to stay. A comfortable silence installed itself for a little while before Shaka came to sit on the bed.

"If I knew better, Kiki found out about Aiolia's attempt to make a match," said Shaka, with a smile.

"Maybe, maybe not," added Mu, a little sleepy. "He was just probably worried."

"Tired?" asked Shaka.

"A little," replied Mu before yawning.

"Sleep than," said Shaka with a gentle voice.

"Stay?"

"Sure."

Shaka decided to lay down beside Mu just to keep him company. He gently caressed Mu's cheek and head, wanting to just relax the other Saint more. Mu turned his head and move closer to Shaka's face. Shaka knew somehow what Mu wanted and was too happy to oblige. He moved closer and his lips finally touched Mu's lips gently. It was a very light kiss, but it was enough for both of them to know how the other felt.

"Shaka..."

"I love you Mu," replied Shaka. "But now, you need to sleep."

Mu just nodded and cuddled closer to the Virgo Saint. Shaka couldn't be any happier at the moment. Maybe having Aiolia as his best friend wasn't so bad. He just cuddled back with Mu and felt asleep beside him.

Outside the bedroom, small chuckles could be heard.

"So, who's next?" asked Milo, smiling at the newest couple.

"Who knows," replied Aiolia. "We might just go and ask Aphrodite if he has anyone on his list."

The two left the new couple sleep and went upstairs.

N/A: Nya! Done! Merry Christmas! And don't you find this ironic?


	4. 2009

**Title**: Only the Book Knows

**Serie**: Saint Seiya

**Rated**: G

**Genre**: General, Master/Student dynamic, no-couple.

**Characters**: Shaka, Shiva

**Warning**: None, except some OOC. Before Saint Seiya.

**Note**: I'm starting to wonder WHY I'm stuck each year doing fics about characters that I don't know about... This year it's Shiva. My only consolation is that I have to work with Shaka also. So, I wanted to play with the fact that Shiva is Shaka's student. I apologize if Shiva or Shaka sounds a little bet OOC.

This is my gift for Anca.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Saint Seiya or its characters. If I did, Seiya would have been send in a volcano a long time ago.

**Only the Book Knows**

It was a day like any other ones at Sanctuary; all trainees had already started their routine and already started some of their classes (many would think they only learn how to fight) while older Saints were now in the arena, training. Only a few of the Gold Saints, like Milo and Death Mask, had joined the morning training along with Aiolia and Shura. The arena was mostly filled with the Silver Saints posted in Sanctuary.

It was not until the end that Milo and Death Mask, being the ever investigators of anything nefarious, decided to gather the younger Saints and started to some education on their own, knowing every well what would cause a LOT of trouble with their teachers. Unfortunately, Shura and Aiolia had left, leaving the other Gold Saints to their own little plan of corruption.

Shiva had been curious about what he heard among some of the older Saints; he knew it had to be embarrassing if some of the other Silver Saints were either blushing furiously or just let a weird laugh out. It was there he made his first mistake; he decided to hear what they had to say. Some of the older Saints, some Golds among them, decided to give a particular class to the younger ones.

Sex education.

Even thought it was practically part of what a normal education for young people would be, the way some of the others were explaining just scared some, embarrassed others and left the rest of them confused.

It was why Shiva ended it up in the library half an hour later. He wondered where the older Saints get all their information, because if it was by experience, they were seriously corrupted Saints and he would consider them nothing but trash. As he looked around, he finally found what he needed and decided to consult the book on the spot. He started to read and kept doing it, even if he knew he would rather die being found out reading a book about sex.

"Shiva?"

Shiva dropped the book that he was holding and turned around, discovering who had discovered him. He was mortified; of all the people he never wanted to be found reading such books, it had to be found by his teacher, his model. Shaka. He had to be found by Shaka, of all people. He was so shocked that he realized too late that Shaka had collected the book he was reading from the ground and looked at it.

"Shiva, what is this?" asked Shaka, a little puzzled.

"Well... Erm..." replied Shiva. "A book... About sexual education..."

He felt so embarrassed; he thought for sure that Shaka was going to scroll at him about feeling the need to found out about such a trivial human need. He was waiting to get a lecture, but none came. It was when he looked at Shaka that he felt completely lost for words. Shaka, for once in his life, looked as confused or, to be more exact, clueless.

"Master Shaka?" asked Shiva.

"I was wondering about the subject," said Shaka. "I really don't understand it myself... But why such a book would be in this library? I mean..."

"You never..." started Shiva, surprised.

"My master never thought that such trivial thing was important," added Shaka. "And I never thought about it either to be honest."

At this revelation, Shiva realized something; Shaka was so pure that it was close to be ignorant about something that weren't related to Sainthood. It wasn't like he wasn't like that himself, but Shiva was aware of some rather more human activities, no thanks to some unmentionable Saints.

"Have you ever thought about reading about it?" asked Shiva.

"Not really... Why do you ask?" replied Shaka, ever so serious.

"Nothing..." quickly replied Shiva. "I think it's better than finding out about this with books."

He was not about to tell his master that some Saints had decided to educate the younger ones about such a human need. He rather died that open his mouth about it.

"Perhaps," added Shaka after a while. "But don't let this distract you."

"Yes Master," said Shiva.

"Good."

Shaka left his student, heading out to go back to its temple. Shiva was about to read again when he realized something; Shaka still had his book. It took a moment to realize it, but when he did, he was even more petrified.

Karma had a very bad sense of humour lately. He just knew that was going to haunt him for a very long time.

**- 1 week later –**

And he had been right about it. Karma liked to bit back. Very hard.

Shiva had tried to get the book back for a few days, but after many failed attempts, he tried to forget. His weird behaviour got Agora curious and after some annoying questioning, Shiva told everything to Agora; from the little lesson from the Gold Saint up to Shaka leaving with his book. His follow disciple just started to laugh, while trying to reassure him that Shaka probably already returned the book to its rightful place in the library, somewhere no one would find, and that the two nefarious Gold Saints would get what they deserved to have tried to corrupt younger Saints. He also told him that maybe discuss it with Shaka would be for the best.

Even if Agora had tried to reassure him, he really felt anxious and very much nervous about this. It was why he decided to go and meditate. The only place he ever meditated in Sanctuary was in the Virgo temple. He wanted to avoid it, but in the end, it would just make things worst and he was a Silver Saint for Athena's sake!

He entered the Virgo temple and searched for his Master. It took him a while, but finally found him in his private chambers, reading. What he was reading made him stop in his tracks and made him speechless. In the middle of small living room, Shaka was reading the exact same book that he was reading a week ago. And seeing his Master's reaction, Shiva could tell that he was not really impressed with this, but he noticed something he never saw before: confusion.

"I'm starting to wonder why some of the others seem to enjoy this kind of intercourse," said Shaka, mostly to himself. "What so interesting about sexual relationship? I mean, it's just human bodies connecting to one another..."

Shiva's jawdroped; was his master this clueless? Shaka had admitted the previous week that his own master never thought he would need this kind of knowledge, but he never realized that it was this bad.

"Master," said Shiva carefully. "These kinds of books only give part of the explanation... Part of the knowledge comes from experience. And I mean interacting with others."

"Which is very unnecessary," added Shaka, still reading the book. "None of this would help someone to find some kind of balance..."

If he had never had any discussion with his master and knew him for this long, he would have thought that Shaka was completely cut from any form of human contacts and lived as a hermit. This is where he made his second mistake.

"Maybe it's necessary for the emotional balance..." said Shiva, realizing his mistake. Too late to take it back.

"And you would know this because?" asked Shaka.

"Err... Well... Some of the other Saints had mentioned this," replied Shiva, trying to hide how embarrassed he was. "They didn't say this in exact terms..."

"I suppose so," replied Shaka, closing the book. "But I still don't understand it and I don't find this necessary for a Saint. And I'm sure I won't need that as a Saint."

"But as a human, it is necessary to have an emotional balance," added Shiva. Oops. Mistake number three.

Shaka looked at him, seemingly confused, but not saying a word. It was there that Shiva was starting to belittle himself to say these things without thinking. Maybe this whole ordeal was finally getting to him and talking with Shaka about this was his way to raise the red flag that he need to be away of Sanctuary to meditate this off.

"Learned that in the basic psychology classes..." said Shiva, trying to explain himself.

"Very well..." added Shaka, accepting that excuse. "But Saints aren't normal humans."

"But none the less human," said Shiva. "Your master really never talked about this with you?"

"No and I understand why," replied Shaka.

If Shiva wanted to found out why his master's master found that unnecessary, he had lost his chance to ask because Shaka decided to start their meditation session before taking care of the more physical part of his training.

He knew that Karma wasn't done with him yet.

**- 3 days later –**

And it came back in the form of another discussion with a rather amused Agora.

After Agora asked for the follow up on what happened with his discussion with Shaka, the only advice he gave was to talk again with their master about it. Agora did find amusing that Shaka still had the book with him. The only said that proved that Shaka was human and curious. Shiva disagreed with this mentally. Shaka was a Saint that many qualified to be the reincarnation of Buddha, than again... Buddha was human before being illuminated.

Again, for a second time of the week, Shiva found himself at the Virgo Temple and in the private chambers of the temple. He found his master reading another book and noticed the one from the other day on the coffee table. He walked toward the table and grabbed the book.

"Done reading it?" he asked.

"Yes and I really never want to even approach the subject ever again," replied Shaka, hiding his face in the other book.

"Why?" asked Shiva.

"Too graphic..." replied Shaka.

Shiva was speechless for a second time; if Shaka really thought the sex education book was graphic, what would he think of the description Milo and Death Mask did for the younger Saints the other day? Maybe Shaka was better not knowing about this little bit of information.

"I mean... The book even mention about procreation and birth..." started Shaka.

"I really don't want to hear that Master," interrupted Shiva.

"No wonder Master didn't want me to know that..." added Shaka. "Now, I wonder who ever put this into your head..."

And Shiva couldn't agree more and maybe it was time someone got some bad karma in return. Maybe Agora had the right idea after all; talking with Shaka was a good idea.

**- Later that day –**

When Shiva had told his master that it was the fault of two Gold Saints, Milo and Death Mask to be more precised, he would never expected his master to actually see his Master react and deciding to take care to deliver their rightful punishment in the form of missing clothing. Many were laughing at the cursing Saints and others, the more serious ones, were vaguely amused. No one would expect Shaka to do it, except Shiva and Aiolia. They both knew that neither of the Saints would ever found out about it to execute their promised revenge.

Only Shiva and Aiolia knew it was Shaka; he had found out, after a long discussion that Aiolia joined, that Shaka's master had been a prankster and had rubbed off a little bit on the Godly Saint. He also found out that he never played a prank on someone unless he or she truly deserved it. No body ever expected him to do it too; why would the Virgo Saint even have a sense of humour? Everyone thought he was too innocent for that and too stuck on his meditation for that.

Shiva had learned a lot in the last few days and Shaka knew his student was not going to tell anyone about his prankster side. These secrets were safe and this cemented their relation as Master and Student.

**The End**

**Author's note**: So happy it's done. I decide to make this story a pre-serie one. I mean, not knowing Shiva a lot and basically having almost nothing on his personality, I wanted to make something out of this. I hope you liked it.


	5. 2010

**Title**: Sunset

**Serie**: Saint Seiya

**Rated**: G

**Genre**: Romance, General.

**Characters**: Aiolia, Marin

**Warning**: Maybe a little OOC.

**Note**: Surprisingly this year, I get characters that I know. Lovely! But I haven't wrote any St Seiya fics in YEARS! Oh boy!

Gift for Chibi Myy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Saint Seiya or its characters. If I did, Seiya would have been send in a volcano a long time ago or tortured.

**Sunset **

The battle with Poseidon had been excruciating for them, but nothing compare to the internal war that happened a little while before; that battle had lead to too many deaths among the Gold Saints and all of this began with someone's not happy about a certain choice and possibly schizophrenic. Many had suffered from it, but only a handful was more deeply scared by it. Mu was one of the best examples for this; Shion had been his master and the closest resemblance of a father figure for him. The other one was Aiolia; he lost so many things that night.

Aiolia had lost a lot, but he had gain one thing; the love of his life. He never thought he would since he had been stamped with the label "brother of the traitor", but he did. He had found a pearl among the Sainthood and was not going to let her go. He loved Marin with all his heart and was glad he had met her.

The sun was setting on an eventful day; Aiolia was glad that the sea went back to his original position. Not that he hated the see, but he didn't like to think what would have happen if the temples became all flooded.

But it never happened; Seiya had saved the day again and everything was back to normal. Aiolia couldn't help to feel grateful.

As he looked outside his temple in the sea's direction, Aiolia wondered what was next. He knew that, at some point, one of Athena's greatest enemies would show up but when? They had been told that when Athena was reborn, the Holy War was near. And that made Aiolia wonder; what will happen to Marin and him? Would they survive?

He noticed, via cosmos, that someone was entering his temple. He quickly identified Marin. He smiled; she was in Sanctuary after all. He didn't turn around to greet her, but waited until she was next to him before acknowledged briefly looking at her.

"Are they alright?" asked Aiolia.

"They will be," replied Marin. "But Athena gave the order to not let them fight anymore."

"I see," added Aiolia. "She truly cares doesn't she..."

"She thinks they've done enough," said Marin.

Aiolia couldn't agree more; those 5 boys have managed to turn the tables on everything, win battles that no one would they thought they could win. For that, they had gained the respect of many Saints. He could understand his Goddess for that; she didn't want them to suffer any longer and want them to live a normal live.

He kept looking at the sunset when he felt a hand on his arm; he looked and felt Marin looking at him. He just smiled; he loved it when he could have these moments with her. Only when they were alone that Marin acted like this; she never, in front of everyone, she was the fearless Saint that serves Athena. But alone with him, she was a lovely lady with class.

"What do you think about it?" asked Marin.

"Even if she's ordering it, I don't think they will listen," replied Aiolia. "If anything, they will actually get in and pretty much do as they pleased. They won't take no as an answer."

"Reminds me of someone," said Marin, teasing Aiolia.

Aiolia just chuckle; he knew she was referring to the time when a certain Titan had kidnapped his younger sister Lithos. Aiolia had been a force to reckon with during that period. He accepted the fact that he had been the same way during a certain period.

He sighed and gave Marin a side hug. He knew this peace wasn't going to last; if anything, it was going to come quickly and hard. He knew that all of this could be gone tomorrow.

"You are worried," stated Marin.

"I am... Everything could be gone tomorrow," answered Aiolia.

"I know," said Marin. "But we shouldn't be surprised; it is what we are born to do."

Aiolia just hugged Marin again; he didn't want to sound rude to her or anything, but he didn't feel like he actually signed for what happened during the years that almost everyone thought that Aioros was a traitor. He wanted to damn Saga, but he was pretty sure the older Gemini was damning his own soul for what he had done.

Marin gave him a gentle squeeze before starting to leave. But he didn't want to do so; he just managed to keep her next to him.

"Stay?" asked Aiolia.

"Alright," replied Marin. "But I'll have to leave before sunrise. We have trainees to train."

He just smiled, but he suddenly felt mischievous. In a swift movement, he grabbed Marin's mask and hid it behind of his mask. He could tell she was annoyed with how her blue eyes. He just grinned as innocently as he could.

"Aiolia..." started Marin.

"You can't blame me... I just wanted to see how you looked like under your mask," said Aiolia. "And yes, I know the rules."

She just glared at him before sighing; she should have expected it from him. But he was right, she couldn't blame him. She loved him and he loved her back. She decided to look away. It was the moment that Aiolia kissed her on the cheek. She knew that it was his way to say sorry and she didn't mind.

They stayed silent as they watch the reminding of the sunset, before heading to the living quarter of the Leo temple to rest and enjoy each other's company, eventually falling asleep beside each other, dreaming of better days to come.

Little did they know that in a few days time, their lives would change forever.

Author's note: I enjoyed writing this. Merry Christmas!


	6. 2011

**Title**: Memories

**Serie**: Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas

**Genre**: Het, friendship, general.

**Warning**: None.

**Note**: This is my Saint Seiya Secret Santa. The recipient gave a lot of choices, but I decided to try Lost Canvas for a change. While I adore the original series, I like Sasha and Tenma more than Saori and Seiya. I know a lot of the scenes are from the manga and all, but I did find it necessary to put them.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Saint Seiya or Saint Seiya Lost Canvas.

**Memories**

He made a promise to Alone; to become a Saint of Athena and come back. Simple, right? Now that he thought of it, it was the opposite actually. He couldn't reproduce the miracle that got him noticed by Dohko and saved his best friend. He couldn't even break a simple rock. It also annoyed him that DOHKO showed off and teased him about his inability to break the rock.

"Damn it!" yelled Tenma, slapping the ground. "My promise! Of course I remember!"

At that second, he wondered what Alone was doing. He was pretty sure that he was painting. It was what his best friend loved the most, his kind-hearted and innocent friend. He remembered once that he gave up a red pot of paint to bullies so they could resell it because he wanted to save a dog. It made him smile to think about him, to think about the promise he made to him. It gave him the renewed strength to train even harder. He got up and punched into thin air, more determined than even to train when he felt someone near, someone that had the same kind of aura as...

"Alone?!" said Tenma, turning around to where he felt the person. "Alone what are you doing here?"

He could feel it. It was Alone's cosmos or something close to it. It was then that he saw the wristband. It was the same he was wearing, the same Alone had, the same that Alone's little sister had too and made for the three of them as a promise to reunite again, one day.

"Alone!"

"Ah!"

As he grabbed the delicate arm, he noticed, to his surprise, that it was a girl. She had long lilac hair and bright green eyes. She looked surprised to see him, just like he was. He tried to remember where he had seen her before until he realized just who it was. He couldn't believe it; it was her.

"Sasha?" he asked, surprised.

"How... How do you know my name?" questioned Sasha, a little afraid. She had not realized that it was her friend.

"It's me, Tenma," replied Tenma. "Don't you remember?"

"Tenma?" she said, bemused, trying to confirm what he was saying.

"You, Alone and I were raised in the same orphanage, remember?" replied Tenma, grinning openly as he helped her up . "I never thought I would find you here in Sanctuary."

He noticed immediately that she had changed; her hair was longer. She was taller and he could tell that Sanctuary took care of her very well. He wondered where the man who took her away from the orphanage was, but it didn't matter now. He was happy to see her. And curious.

"Remember? You made me this wristband," he added.

"Tenma... Yes," she said. "And brother Alone... I've missed you."

As she remembered and finally recognized her friend, she smiled. Her smile was so beautiful that it spoke volumes of how happy she was to see her friend here, with her, in Sanctuary. He helped her up, telling her how he missed her very much.

"I haven't forgotten you," she started, touching her own wristband. "The toughness of Tenma and the kindness of Alone, I've never stopped thinking about you."

"But how did you end up here after your adoption?" asked Tenma, surprised. "Alone would be surprised if he knew this!"

She sadly smiled; she really didn't want her friend to know right now who she really was. If he did, she was scared to loose the connection they had and just renewed.

"Tenma, are you here to become a Saint?" asked Sasha.

"Yup!" replied Tenma, smiling. "It's my promise to Alone. But, what are you doing here?"

She was caught off guard and hesitated telling him the reason why she was here. It couldn't be avoided anymore though, but she still hesitated. However, before she could tell him anything, a worm like creature appeared behind her.

"SASHA! Step aside!" yelled Tenma.

He quickly grabbed, protecting her from the enemy. He could tell that they were made from some kind of metal, so he avoided them as much as possible, protecting his friend all the while. Suddenly, one of them grabbed him by the throat, choking him. He couldn't breathe properly and could taste his own blood. Someone dug himself up and seemed amused by the situation.

"HeeHee! Are you having a little fun my minions?" said the Specter, addressing his metal worms.

The Specter looked hideous, but was grinning nonetheless at the young trainee and Sasha. The worms were coming from his Surplice. He glanced at them, his dark grin growing more hideously evil.

"I came here for Athena's head," said the Specter, slowly materializing from the ground. "I didn't expect to find a little toy to play with."

Tenma was not going to let this happen; Sasha was there and he was going to protect her. He decided to fight back, but it only made it worst. More worms attacked and restrained him, making it impossible for him to move or even defend himself. He got attached to a pillar, making him unable to help Sasha. The Specter introduced himself as Worm, the Terrestrial Hidden Star and told of his favourite past time, all of that while still smiling deviously.

Sasha wasn't impressed; she was angered by what the Specter did and she wasn't about to let him do it. She also knew that some of the Gold Saints were close enough to know if something happened to her. She just needed to let go a little bit of her Cosmos.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled Tenma, trying to get out of his situation. "DON'T YOU THERE TO EVEN LET A FINGER ON SASHA!"

"Squirming is useless," laughed Worm. "You're not a match from the Great Worm! Now it's your turn little girl..."

He looked at her, ready to do the same thing he did to Tenma. The future Saint was having a hard time with the situation. He wasn't going to let this continue any longer; he wasn't going to let this moron get the best of him. If he wasn't able to get out of this situation, it was like proving that he couldn't be a Saint and that he couldn't fulfill his promise to Alone. He had to fight. He was going to do this for Alone, Sasha, and his promise.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" yelled Tenma, freeing himself suddenly.

While the Specter wondered out loud how his prey freed himself, Tenma remembered some advice that Dohko gave to him; he had to focus on his goal. He had to remember the hard way that to be able to protect and fight back, he needed to produce his cosmos. With one punch, he broke the ground and created a crater. He had finally managed to break rocks. The only thing that annoyed Tenma was that he missed his target. It was then the Specter noticed it.

"How could this BRAT have such a powerful cosmos!" he asked. "No matter... WORM'S BIND!"

His worms restrained Tenma again and choked him. Tenma couldn't fight back, being too injured and half conscious. Worm noticed that he couldn't fight anymore and released him. The Specter admitted the boy was strong, stronger than he was now and that angered him. He started to kick him hard in rage, not accepting that a brat was stronger than he was. All he could do was kick and call him a bastard.

Sasha had enough; she would not let this continue. She decided to let go some of her cosmos.

"Stop right here!" she said, firmly. "I will not let you hurt Tenma any longer!"

That got the Specter's attention; he looked at her, laughing and telling her that she would have her turn soon. That was until her realized something was off with this girl, that she had a powerful Cosmos, the most powerful he had experienced before. It was then he realized it; the girl was his target. She was Athena. He didn't have to look for her anymore and proceeded to attack her fully. Tenma could only watch the Specter attack, unable to move due to his injuries.

"STARDUST REVOLUTION!"

Millions of shooting stars reached him, destroying the Surplice in the back area. Worm screamed in agony. He fell to the ground, dead, as the Gold Saint appeared. He had wild green hair, reaching the middle of his back and raspberry coloured eyes. This was a peculiar Gold Saint; he had two dark lilac dots instead of eyebrows. He looked at Sasha, ignoring Tenma.

"I, Shion of Aries, would like to apologize for my tardiness Athena," he said as he bowed to her.

Sasha looked sad; it was not the way that she wanted Tenma to find out. She looked at him and could tell that her friend was surprised and yet... that he felt like he failed…

*** A Few Months Later***

Ever since that incident with the spectre and finding out that Sasha was the Goddess, Tenma worked even harder at his training. Every day of the week except one, he trained with Dokho and the other trainees. The day he wasn't training was the only day he snuck out to meet Sasha. He did not care that she was Athena and that seeing her meant breaking the rules but it was the only connection he had with his past. And he also got the feeling that Dohko knew he was doing this. Each time he visited her, he told her about stories that happened since she had been taken away.

Today was one of those days that Tenma snuck out to her temple. He enjoyed those days and could tell she did too. They took their usual spot to talk; the balcony. As they talked, the conversation turned around one of their common subject; Alone.

"I wonder how my brother is right now," said Sasha, pensive.

"I'm sure he's fine," replied Tenma. "I just hope he doesn't get bullied again..."

"Bullied?" asked Sasha.

"It happened often. He always had a pure heart and always got himself in trouble somehow," replied Tenma. "You see, one time he protected a puppy from some kids. The little pup had eaten their lunch and those brutes decided to hit it. Alone just decided to protect it then and there and got hurt for it. He even offered one of the pigments he worked so hard to get so they could pay their lunch!"

"Tenma..." started Sasha.

"He's lucky I was there! I managed to get the pigment back and teach those guys a lesson!" added the future Pegasus Saint with a grin. "He really had worked hard for that red pigment to complete a painting. I was not about to let that happen."

"All for a puppy and his pigment?" asked Sasha.

"Yea... You know, Alone always loves painting," said Tenma. "He always was pure and gentle with everyone and everything. It might have gotten in trouble time to time, but it was always to help others."

"Yes... Do you miss him?" wondered Sasha. While she knew the answer, it was always good to hear it sometimes.

"I do... But I won't go back until I'm a Saint," he replied. "I made that promise when I left the village."

She could only smile at this: a promise between friends. She couldn't go back and see Alone, but Tenma could. They kept talking for a while until they both heard Pope Sage near the door. It was the signal for Tenma to leave. They said their goodbyes and Tenma left Sasha to her duties.

As he ran out, Tenma couldn't help but to feel content; it was always his highlight of the week. It was always his special moment of the week, where he could relax and remember his past. Speaking with Sasha was his joy and he could tell she was happy too. He noticed that he had reached the barracks; he slowed down and looked around. No Dohko or Yato. Good. He walked slowly, but suddenly felt someone pulling on the back of his shirt.

"HEY!" yelled Tenma, trying to kick who caught him.

"So... Sneaking out again Tenma?" asked Dohko, amused.

Tenma stopped struggling for a second; what should he answer to his sensei. He felt that Dohko let go of him.

"Well?" questioned Dohko.

"Why would I sneak out?" asked Tenma, trying to look as innocent as he possibly could.

"You visited Athena again..." stated Dohko.

"..."

So Dohko knew. He was busted and had no answer to give his sensei on this one. Of course he visited Sasha; he also knew he was breaking some rules by doing so, but he couldn't help it. He had to visit her. It cheered her and him up; it was a break from her duties and his break from his training.

"You know the rules Tenma..." started Dohko, trying to not look amused.

"I know, but we both need it," replied Tenma. He knew that he just he blew his cover, but it was the truth. He looked down at his feet, guilty.

Dohko just grinned and messed up Tenma's hair with a pat. He had known for a long time that Tenma snuck out, but never had the heart to stop him. He had noticed that Athena was happier since Tenma's arrival and that his young student disappeared once a week. It didn't take long before he figured out what was going on.

"Uh?"

"Don't worry, I'm not stopping you," said Dohko, amused. "Just don't get caught."

"Okay!"

*** Almost 2 years later ***

After 2 years, it became a routine that both of them were happy to keep. He also didn't get caught after Dohko's warning. He had close calls, but he always managed to get away with it. With time, the security was getting higher. It was not secret from anyone; the War was getting closer with each passing day. It was also the reason why everyone was getting ready and more trainees were getting tested for Cloths. He had found out it would be his turn soon.

As he snuck into the last Temple, he made sure that he would not be caught. He walked silently until he reached her room. He was about to enter when he heard someone coming. He quickly looked around and hid behind a pillar and drapes. He heard her door open and saw the Pope leaving the room, and walking away quietly. He waited a few minutes until he was sure no one was lingering and entered the chamber. He quietly walked to their spot and saw Sasha looking away.

"Hey Sasha!" he said, reaching his friend.

"Tenma! I'm glad you could make it," greeted Sasha.

"Almost got caught," replied Tenma, grinning. "I had to hide for a few minutes. The Pope was leaving."

"Good thing you didn't got caught then," said Sasha. "So, how's your training?"

"As hard as it usually is," replied Tenma, leaning on the banister. "Dohko actually decided I was ready to test for a Cloth."

"That is good news," replied Sasha, very happy. "Did he tell you which one?"

"Pegasus. It's a Bronze Cloth," said Tenma, content. "But at least I'll get one."

"I'm sure you will win the Cloth Tenma," added Sasha. "I know you will."

At that moment, Tenma knew it wasn't Sasha, but Athena who spoke those words to him. He could only smile; it was a testament that the Goddess believed in him. He also knew that Sasha also believed in him; she had told him many times before.

"I made a promise and you know I've never broken one," replied Tenma, grinning proudly.

"I know," said Sasha.

They kept talking about their usual subjects; him about his training and some of the pranks he pulled with Yato and some of the other trainees while she talked about her duties. They always laughed during those moments; it was like their responsibilities never existed and they were back to a time where only their friendship mattered. But they knew it was not true and reality would catch up with them.

They continued to talk, enjoying the rest of the day until they both realized it was getting too late and that Tenma had to retreat back to the barracks. Tenma left, smiling. He knew that the next time he was going to see Sasha he was going to be a Saint. He would be able to protect her.

*** A few days later ***

It was time; he was testing for the Cloth. It was only a day before that Dohko told him what was going the test; a competition between all the candidates, a one-on-one fight. Not that it bothered him, but he would have preferred an earlier warning. He took a long breath before entering the Coliseum. Now was the time that he would prove that his training wasn't for nothing, that Dohko didn't waste all his time making him the fighter that he was today. He was going to fulfill his promise to Alone and he was going to protect Sasha. All of that was important to him and it was all that matterd.

The competition took most of the day, but after all the fights it was clear; Tenma was declared the winner. He was no longer a trainee; he was Pegasus Tenma, one of Athena's Saints. He was now wearing his cloth, proof that he was one of Athena's protectors. As he bowed to the Pope he was told about his first mission; he had to go to Italy.

Italy... It was where Alone was. He had mixed feelings about this; he was happy to go back to Italy, but he was scared, angry. He hoped that no one was hurt, that one he knew was suffering or dead. Dohko only made it worst by telling him that the town where the Specters activities occurred was the town that he had lived in for most of his life.

He just hoped he could protect Alone from all of this, from this Holy War that was starting.

Faith had other ideas it seemed.

**Author's note:** Merry Christmas!


	7. 2013

**Title**: Diplomatic Christmas

**Serie**: Saint Seiya

**Genre**: General, Humor

**Warning**: None.

**Note**: So, this is my Secret Santa contribution. My recipient is unknown, but hopefully, it will be good. I'm using the 3rd prompt of the list, with maybe a little bit of the 2nd. It's post-Hades.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Saint Seiya.

**Diplomatic Christmas**

It had been a few months since they were brought back; Shion and Dohko took back their young appearances and Shion was put back on the Pope position. Unlike what many thought would happen, only the Gold Saints, Shion and Kanon where brought back. It was now a time to rebuild and recruiting again, which gave Shion a couple of headaches due to the fact he had to do that task all over again. Not to mention there was the Peace Treaty between Athena, Hades and Poseidon that guarantee peace on Earth and a possible alliance if another God decided to try and take over; that had to be one of the longest and eventful week for the Sanctuary. With the last few month being busy, Shion had been hoping for a quiet end of the year this time around, but that was until Athena request a meeting between her and the two Elder Saints on this first day of December.

This was going to be a diplomatic nightmare thought Shion. While the basic idea was a good one, he wasn't sure the Gold Saints and the five Bronze Saints were going to be happy about this. No, he was pretty sure some of the Gold Saints, the more hot-blooded ones, would want to murder their guests. Celebrating Christmas with Hades and his Specters; Shion thought it was suicidal and, by Dohko's expression, he thought the same. But the words of their Goddess were final; a Christmas reception with one of their new allies was going to happen in the reception halls of the last Temple. It wasn't something Shion was looking forward to.

After a few minutes, the Goddess left both of them. When she had closed the door behind her, Shion only sighed and Dohko groaned loudly.

"Please tell me she was joking Shion," said Dohko. "She has to know it's not a good idea to play host to Hades and his Specters."

"I'm afraid not..." replied Shion, shaking his head. "I'm not sure how we are going to survive this, especially if we want to avoid any diplomatic incident."

"The only positive thing in this is that Poseidon is not coming to the reception," added Dohko, trying to cheer is friend.

"Says the one who's not going to be stuck to go to Atlantis at New Year's Eve with Athena..." groaned Shion. "I am not looking forward to announce this to them... and telling them that they are going to help us to prepare everything."

"Old friend, this is a disaster waiting to happen..." said Dohko. "When do you want to tell them?"

"Tomorrow, at the weekly meeting," replied Shion.

"Need some time to digest the idea?" asked Dohko, teasing the Ex-Aries.

"Goddess knows I need the time," answered Shion. "Especially if I need to stop a few fights during the meeting. Can I count on you to help?"

"Always old friend," replied Dohko, patting Shion's shoulder before taking his leave.

Shion sighed before getting up and went to his desk to finish some paper work regarding the renovation of the training areas; he needed to clear his mind.

***The next day***

"SHE WANTS US TO DO WHAT!? IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND?!"

That was the reaction of most of the Gold Saints. The only ones that did not yelled or reacted violently beside Dohko, were Aioros, Camus, Mu and Shaka. Camus just raised an eyebrow and the other three barely reacted, staying calm; all four of them realized Athena must have a reason. It just didn't mean they were happy about the announcement either. They were just waiting for the explanation.

"I believe you heard the Pope the first time," said Dohko, feeling sorry for Shion.

"Is she out of her godly mind?" asked Milo, annoyed. "Hades and his Specters? Here? It's asking us to be nice to the guys that send us rotting in Hell!"

"Technically, only Rhadamanthys did send us to Hell," murmured Aiolia, getting Milo and Death Mask's glares.

"While I can see their might be some tension, we have to reinforce our alliance with Hades and Poseidon," said Shion. "Athena thought a celebration could help to achieve it."

"I don't give a damn!" said Death Mask. "I'm not playing nice with a bunch of Specters because her Godliness decided to have diplomatic nightmare on one of the only days out of the year we can have fun!"

"Death Mask, those are Athena's orders," added Aioros.

"She can put those orders where I think she should," replied Death Mask.

With that line, an epic argument started between most of the Saints until...

"SILENCE!" yelled Shion, getting up.

Shion rarely yelled, but this time it was worth it. All of them seemed surprised about this except Mu and Dohko, the later being very amused at this point. Having the attention of all the Gold Saints, he sat back down, glaring at them one by one.

"As Aioros pointed it, those are Athena's orders and we are to respect them," said Shion. "And she specifically asked that you help with the preparations. That means all of you. No exception."

While they all weren't pleased, only a few showed how they were displeased. After discussing everyone's task, Shion adjourned the meeting. The Saints quickly emptied the room, leaving Shion and Dohko alone. Silence filled the room until Shion sighed, feeling a migraine coming.

"That went well..." finally said Dohko.

"I suppose it could have been worse," added Shion, tired. "I'm not sure if we are going to survive this..."

"Don't be such a pessimist Shion," replied Dohko. "While most aren't happy, I'm pretty sure the diplomatic ones of the group will keep the rest of them from doing anything harmful."

"I'm realistic Dohko, not a pessimist," answered Shion. "And I hope you are right, because I don't feel like explaining to Athena why most of her Gold Saints are dead after this event... Goddess knows we don't need more deaths while we are rebuilding."

"That makes two of us," said Dohko. "I just realize something..."

"What?" asked Shion, looking at his friend.

"Manigoldo would have reacted just like Death Mask," answered Dohko, smiling while remembering the previous Cancer Saint.

"And that is something that should worry me," said Shion, deadpan.

"You would know all about this don't you," added Dohko, smiling.

"Don't remind me Dohko..." replied Shion, smiling a little.

Dohko just smiled at his friend before taking his leave to go to his Temple. Shion got up and went to his office to revise paper work before reporting to Athena about the meeting. He was not looking forward to tell his Goddess about the reaction of the Gold Saints, but it had to be done. The next few days are going to be a nightmare thought Shion.

***A few days later***

The last few days had been eventful; after reporting to Athena about the meeting, the preparations for the Christmas party took flight. While many were helping grudgingly at first, the festive atmosphere made it better after two days. Most of them were happy to help; Aldebaran and Camus were working on the menu for the evening with Shaka and Mu, while the rest were helping Aphrodite with the decorations of the reception hall under the theme Winter Wonderland; everything was white, blue and silver. Milo had joked at first that they could ask Camus to add icicles before being hit behind the head by the Ice Saint. They even managed convinced Shura to cut a tree to put in the hall so it could be decorated and make the room more festive.

Everything was going fine, but the two Elders knew it wouldn't last. The day for the celebration was coming fast and Shion's stress level was almost at his peak. Seeing this, Dohko tried cheering up and even help his best friend do his paperwork, but the Libra Saint knew that once the Holiday past, his friend was going to be fine. He just hoped that Athena would allow him to take a vacation; who knows he was going to need it.

Four days before the reception, Athena came in the Pope's office to announce him that Hades would be coming with his three Judges and would be arriving the day before the reception, making a slice change of plan for everyone. After she left his office, Shion called quickly Mu and Dohko for help, telling them what Athena told her, trying to hide how annoyed he was at the last minute change. The only thing Dohko told his friend was he was going to handle it and not to worry. That didn't help Shion's stress level in the least.

*** Twenty-four hours before the reception ***

Shion was mentally swearing; Athena had insisted that they all welcome their guests in their official uniforms; the Saints with their Cloths and Shion in his Pope robes. He would have thought that she would had asked only a few of the more diplomatic Saints to be there so he could avoid exposing the more hot-tempered one, but it was to no vain, she had insisted that everyone was to be present. Even the five Bronze Saints were there with them. All of them were waiting in front of the Aries Temple for their guests.

"Are they here yet?" asked Milo, a little annoyed.

"No," simply replied Death Mask. "And I just hope we can get over this so I can avoid them until tomorrow."

"Death Mask, Milo..." said Dohko, as the only warning of the two younger men.

It's not he didn't have the strength to ask both men to shut up, but he was graceful that Dohko did it. It was then that Hades made his appearance with his Three Judges. All Saints straight up behind their leaders and kept quiet. All were surprised, except the five Bronze Saints, that the Underworld King was using his original body to visit them.

"Welcome to my domain Uncle," said Athena, welcoming her Uncle. "I hope that you and your Three Judges had a safe trip coming here."

"We have my dear niece," replied Hades. "And thank you for welcoming us for the Holiday festivities."

"It is my pleasure Uncle," answered Athena. "We have prepared you and your entourage rooms in the last Temple so you could rest from your trip."

"If you would follow us," added Shion, giving a small bow to their guests.

"Please, lead the way Pope Shion," said Hades.

Turning around, Shion gave a quick glance to Dohko before leading with Athena their guests to the last Temple. Dohko understood what Shion was trying to tell him; make sure you warn them that they have to behave when we are not from hearing reach. The second the first group was out, Dohko looked at his brothers-in-arms.

"What?" asked Death Mask, feeling Dohko was going to lecture them.

"Don't Death Mask... I'm only doing this because I don't want to see Shion having a migraine, but please behave, all of you," said Dohko. "I rather not have to let Shion deal with the misbehave ones."

"Do not worry Dohko," replied Aioros. "We will behave."

"We understand it is an important event for Athena," added Shiryu. "We can't let her efforts to be in vain."

"Good," said Dohko.

"Can we go back to our temples now?" asked Death Mask, exasperated.

Dohko simply nodded, signaling to the others they could leave. It's not that he was worried, but he got the feeling that some of them were not going to behave even if he asked. The Saints all climbed up the stairs until they reached their respective Temples, except Dohko and the Five Bronze Saints, who were staying in the Last Temple, close to Athena. Dohko went straight to Shion's office. When he got there, he saw that his old friend wasn't there yet, so he sat down and waited for his friend to arrive.

A few minutes, an exhausted Shion stepped in and sat down in front of Dohko. The Libra saint smiled a little.

"Already tired? It can't be the stairs," teased Dohko.

"Don't worry about that," replied Shion. "I'm not physically that old. No... It's the tension."

"Care to elaborate?" asked Dohko.

"The Three Judges are not stupid Dohko," answered Shion. "They KNOW that some of the Gold Saints aren't happy about this."

"Ouch!" said Dohko.

"While I'm sure they will behave," added Shion. "I'm not sure what will happen if they are provoked..."

"The others will behave Shion," quickly said Dohko. "I warned them. And they know better not to disobey."

"I hope so..." replied Shion.

Dohko decided to change the subject to distract his best friend. He was hopeful that random discussions would change his friend's mind.

*** The next day ***

While the welcoming was with their official uniforms, they were asked to wear suits for the evening. At first, most of them were not going to do it and wear casual clothes or their national outfits, but after a few convincing discussion, all of them agreed to do it. They were glad they did since they were not over-dressed compared to most of the Judges and Hades'. Rhadamanthys, Aiocos and Hades had opted for a three piece suits while Minos chose an Italian suit. As for Athena's Saint, most had opted for two pieces suits in different variety, except Camus, who was tending the bar and was wearing a sleeveless jacket.

So far, nothing went wrong. Athena was walking around, speaking everyone, being a great hostess to her guests and protectors. Shion had followed her most of the time, but Aioros had relieved him after a while with the excuse that the Pope needed a small break. Taking this as a sign, Shion joined Dohko.

"Told you they would behave," said Dohko.

"The night is still young Dohko," replied Shion. "Anything could happen."

"Shion..." started Dohko.

"But you are right, they are behaving," added Shion. "So far."

Dohko was about to reply to his friend when Death Mask's voice caught the two Elders attention. Both of them look at the direction the voice came and saw Death Mask, Shura and Aphrodite facing Rhadamanthys. Shion was praying that Death Mask was not going to start a fight; after all, the Judge did send him literally to Hell during the Holy War.

"For a Judge, you did get beaten up pretty easily I heard," said Death Mask. "And I mean by a man with no cloth to add to that."

"Your point being?" asked Rhadamanthys, deadpan.

"Death Mask..." said Aphrodite, nervous, while Shura glared at the Italian, knowing very well that the Cancer was getting them in trouble.

"A man with no cloth Wyvern, I wonder what it says about you," said Death Mask.

Dohko and Shion glanced at each other and were about to intervene when the Judge glared at Death Mask.

"I do believe that the man you are talking about is one of the Gemini Saints," replied Rhadamanthys. "It is more than an honor to have fought him during the war. He was a worthy opponent. And it is nothing like I heard about your own defeat... You have been defeated by a younger man, who, at the time, was from a lower class than yours."

Death Mask was about to hit the Judge when he received something cold in his back, wetting his entire back and part of his hair. He looked around and saw Mu holding his glass, looking completely innocent.

"Why you..." started Death Mask.

"So sorry Death Mask!" said Mu, innocently. "It was an accident! I didn't mean it!"

"Accident my foot! You..." tried to continue Death Mask.

"Death Mask, go change," ordered Shion, feeling it was time to intervene.

The Cancer Saint was about to reply when he noticed Shion and Dohko's glared at him. He just left, followed by Shura and Aphrodite. Shion kept glaring at Death Mask until he left before turning his eyes to the Judge.

"Please, accept my apologies for his actions," said Shion to Rhadamanthys. "I doubt he meant his words."

"Apologies accepted Pope Shion," simply replied Rhadamanthys. "But thank the Aries Saint for his intervention. He had the right idea."

With that, the Judge left to talk to the Gemini Saints. Shion just blink once and turn toward his former apprentice before joining him and Dohko. The Libra Saint looked smudged.

"You do realize your student pulled something you would have done to Manigoldo years ago," said Shion.

"Don't Dohko..." replied Shion, before looking at Mu. "And thank you Mu. This might have saved us some trouble."

"It is okay Master Shion," replied Mu, before leaving the two old friends.

"Let's hope that we don't get more trouble..." said Shion, sighing.

"Well, they have promised..." replied Dohko.

"After what happened with Death Mask, I don't have high hopes..." added Shion.

Dohko just patted his friend's shoulder and kept quiet since he knew nothing was going to change his friend's mind about it. And Shion was right, a few minutes later, Aiocos and Ikki crossed each other, but Shun had quickly grabbed his brother and directed him elsewhere, avoiding a confrontation. That made Shion glad some of the Saints were looking out for such situation.

* Later in the evening *

After taking turns with Aioros and Saga watching Athena, Shion was taking another break and drinking some wine that Camus had put in his hands, assuring the Pope he needed to try this for once. He was watching the group and didn't notice one of the guests stopping beside him and observing him for a few minutes.

"You are trying too hard," said Minos.

"Pardon me?" Asked Shion, surprised.

"You're trying too hard to please," repeated Minos, amused. "You do realize that, just like you, our King wants this peace to go on. Just stop treating your men like they are children, even if some of them are."

"They are not children," said Shion, annoyed.

"Really? True... They are over-grown children," added Minos.

That almost made Shion lose it, but he stopped himself. He glared at the Judge, who seemed too amused for his own good. While he wanted to pull something at the Judge, he was going to be the better man and decided to walk away.

"You know, if you keep going, you'll be grey before the end of the evening," said Minos, amused.

"Says the one who already have grey hair," replied Shion too quickly, before realizing what he said.

The Saints that were closed to them suddenly stop talking and stared at the two, not believing what their Pope had said. Shion was internally kicking himself for this; he wouldn't have said something like this when he was normal, but with him exhausted, he let his own mouth run. Maybe it was the wine too. Silence filled the room until Minos started to laugh, to everyone's surprise. Shion just blinked twice and looked at the Judge.

"If I knew you were capable to answer back..." started Minos, before smiling. "No arms done Pope Shion, but please stop watching over them, it's annoying."

With that, Minos left Shion standing alone, letting him wonder what just happened. Dohko joined his friend. Shion just looked at him, silently asking what just happened, but the Libra Saint couldn't answer that.

*** Two days later ***

The rest of the evening had gone fine and their guests left the next day, leaving Athena's Saint to clean up the reception hall after. Shion was drained and just hoping that no one disturbed him for the rest of the week. He was exhausted. He was sitting in his office with Dohko in front of him, letting his thoughts wonder.

"Shion?" asked Dohko.

"I'm glad it's over..." replied Shion. "This was too much for me.

"You do realize you'll have to accompany Athena at Poseidon's next week?" said Dohko.

Shion just groaned out loud before giving his friend a pitiful glance. He did not need to be reminded about it.

"And you're coming with me," finally added Shion. "There is no way I'm suffering alone on this one Dohko."

"Whatever you say Shion," said Dohko.

"I'm serious Dohko!" replied Shion, not amused.

Dohko glance at his friend and sighed. It was going to be another nightmare. One that neither of them was looking forward to it.

**The End**

Author's note: DONE! Happy Holiday!


End file.
